Lee Everett (TWD ADTOE)
"Don't cry sweet pea, i'll always be with you in your heart" - Lee's final words to Clementine before dying from the infection of his walker bite. Lee Everett is a main character and one of the nine protagonist's in The Walking Dead A Different Turn Of Events. Pre-Apocalypse Lee comes from Macon, Georgia. His mother, father, and only brother worked at the family's pharmacy in Macon. Lee had been a history professor at the University of Georgia for six years before the incident with the senator. He owned a pet fish, which he kept on his desk at work. His wife had a traveling job that kept her away for significant periods of time, something that had been difficult for their relationship since Lee wanted to have a family but her job prevented that. One day, he came home sick from work at the university and discovered his wife sleeping with a state senator. Angered, Lee killed him in a fight. For this, he was convicted of murder. Lee later claimed the two got into a fight and he killed him by accident. Near the start of the apocalypse, Lee was being transported by a police officer to the Meriwether County Correctional Facility. Post-Apocalypse A Deadly New Hour TBA Time Is Short TBA No Where To Be Found TBA We Are Not Alone TBA Time To End It TBA Edit Death * Zombies (Caused, Alive, Indirectly Caused) * Roger (Indirectly Caused) * Clementine (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy, To Prevent Reanimation) Because of Roger's kidnapping Clementine, and dropping Clementine's radio outside the house, he caused Lee to bend down to pick it up, and gets bitten on the arm from the walker in the trash. As the two initially manage to wade through the walkers outside on the street well, Clementine sees a zombified Ed and a zombified Diana walking the streets. Lee tries to calm a saddened and terrified Clementine, but passes out once more. Waking up in what appears to be a jewelry store, Clementine had taken Lee there for safety. Lee, on the brink of death now from the bite, instruct's her to restrain the security guard before she attempts to take his gun, the walker attacks her. She ends up killing it with Lee's help, and with the gun and in tears, she begs Lee not to become one of them, though she states she does not think she can bring herself to kill him. Lee gives her helpful advice and after telling her he will miss her or that she should remain strong, they give their final goodbyes, and Lee, with a great amount of sadness, has Clementine shoot him. Killed Victims * Georgia State Senator (Accidental, Pre-Apocalypse) * Atlanta Police Officer (Zombified) * Sandra (Zombified) * Irene (Caused, Out of Mercy) * Brian Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) * David Parker'' (Caused, Alive, Determinant)'' * Larry (Caused, Assumed Before Reanimation) * Andrew St. John * Beatrice'' (Indirectly Caused, Determinant)'' * Jake (Caused) * Drew (Determinant) * Fivel (Zombified, Out of Mercy) '' * Jeff ''(Zombified) * Logan (Zombified) * Crawford Oberson (Caused) * Brie (Zombified) * Roger (Before Reanimation) * Five unnamed Save-Lots Bandits. * Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia * Lee is the final main character to die in Season 1. * Lee has killed the most named characters (26 plus five unnamed Save-Lot Bandits) including mercy killings, defending himself and Clementine, and zombified people. * Lee is the only member of his family to not die in Macon. * Lee is the Everett family member to die.